1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cushion and, more particularly, to an air cushion that can be inflated and deflated.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional inflatable air cushion in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 9-11 comprises a cushion body 90 and an air nozzle 97 mounted on the cushion body 90. The cushion body 90 includes an upper surface layer 91, a lower surface layer 92 combined with the upper surface layer 91, a plurality of pull straps 95 mounted between the upper surface layer 91 and the lower surface layer 92, an upper plastic film layer 93 mounted on an inner wall of the upper surface layer 91, and a lower plastic film layer 94 mounted on an inner wall of the lower surface layer 92 and combined with the upper plastic film layer 93. The pull straps 95 are parallel with each other to form a plurality of air channels 96 between the upper surface layer 91 and the lower surface layer 92. In use, when the air nozzle 97 is opened, the ambient air is introduced through the air nozzle 97 into the cushion body 90 so that the air flows through the air channels 96 of the cushion body 90 to inflate and expand the cushion body 90 for use with a user. Thus, the cushion body 90 can be used outdoors for camping, mountaineering and the like. However, the cushion body 90 does not have a warming effect so that when a user lies on the upper surface layer 91 of the cushion body 90, the moisture of the ground or earth will be infiltrated through the lower surface layer 92 into the upper surface layer 91, thereby causing an uncomfortable sensation to the user.